


It's Official, Dean's Babysitting

by firefly124



Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU in which 15x19 made sense and 15x20 didn't happen, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen thought she was prepared for making this announcement. A couple of things catch her off guard, though.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2020 AdventDrabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050380
Kudos: 10





	It's Official, Dean's Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [holiday babysitting](https://imgur.com/a/1dYYa3W) for the [AdventDrabbles community on Dreamwidth](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org).

After everyone had finished opening their gifts, Sam took Eileen’s hand and pulled her into a side-by-side embrace. His voice rumbled through his chest as he asked for their attention. Once they were all looking at them, he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“Sam and I have an announcement to make,” she said. 

Dean’s eyes lit up. Jody gave a knowing little smile. Donna looked like she was going to jump out of her skin.

“This is already such an amazing family,” she said. “There are people we wish were here with us, but having you all under one roof is almost all that we could ask for. This time next year, though, we’ll have a new addition.”

Dean jumped up and yelled something. Donna did jump out of her chair and came running over to hug her. From that bear hug, Eileen saw that Claire was giving Alex money. Had they really been betting on this?

Once Donna let her go and moved on to Sam, Dean wrapped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You know I raised this moose, right?” he asked. “You need someone to watch this kid, just holler. Holiday babysitting.”

“Holiday babysitting?” she asked. “You specifically want to babysit on holidays?”

Dean’s forehead crumpled as he appeared to replay what he had said in his head. He brightened and fingerspelled along with his correction. “Oh. Anytime babysitting.”

Eileen laughed.

“But I guess that does include holidays,” he added.

Sam gave her another squeeze with one arm, and signed, “Yes, all of them” with his free hand.

Dean’s response wasn’t ASL, per se, but was pretty clear to everyone in line of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Eileen would probably never misread, well, anything, though Dean is not the best at enunciating. Shoshannah, I think, would get a kick out of this, though, considering some of the scenes in “This Close.”


End file.
